Iowa
|adoption=12 March 1921 |NAVA score=4.72 |NAVA rank=42nd }} The flag of the consists of three vertical stripes of blue, white, and red, reflecting Iowa's history as part of the French . (Because of the wider middle stripe and symmetric design, the design is sometimes classified as a " ".) The image of a with a long ribbon reading "Our liberties we prize and our rights we will maintain", taken from the , is centered in the middle white stripe. The word "Iowa" is placed directly below it in red, and in upper case. The flag was adopted in 1921; it was first approved in May 1917, by the Iowa State Council for Defense. It was designed in 1917, by Knoxville, Iowa, resident Mrs. , of the Daughters of the American Revolution of Iowa. Proposals for a New Flag of Iowa Shown below are designs that have been proposed for a new flag of Iowa. Proposed IA Flag FlagFreak.png|IA Proposed Flag "FlagFreak" IA Flag Proposal Lord Grattan.gif|IA Flag Proposal "Lord Grattan" IA Flag Proposal VoronX.png|IA Flag Proposal "VoronX" IA Proposed Flag GrandWesternEmperor 1.png|IA Proposed Flag "GrandWesternEmperor 1" IA Proposed Flag GrandWesternEmperor 2.png|IA Proposed Flag "GrandWesternEmperor 2" IA Proposed Flag GrandWesternEmperor 3.png|IA Proposed Flag "GrandWesternEmperor 3" IA Proposed Flag GrandWesternEmperor 4.png|IA Proposed Flag "GrandWesternEmperor 4" IA Proposed Flag GrandWesternEmperor 5.png|IA Proposed Flag "GrandWesternEmperor 5" IA Proposed Flag FederalRepublic.png|IA Proposed Flag "FederalRepublic" IA Flag Proposal Jack Expo.png|IA Flag Proposal "Jack Expo" IA Flag Proposal Tibbetts.png|IA Flag Proposal "Tibbetts" IA Flag Proposal Usacelt.PNG|IA Flag Proposal "Hawkeye - by Usacelt" Flag of Iowa.png|IA Flag Proposal by Kermitdefrog Iowa State Flag Proposal No 1 By Stephen Richard Barlow 05 OCT 2014 at 0758hrs cst.png|Iowa State Flag Proposal No. 1 By: Stephen Richard Barlow 05 OCT 2014 at 0758hrs cst Iowa State Flag Proposal No 2 By Stephen Richard Barlow 05 OCT 2014 at 0838hrs cst.png|Iowa State Flag Proposal No. 2 By: Stephen Richard Barlow 05 OCT 2014 at 0838hrs cst Iowa State Flag Proposal No 5 By Stephen Richard Barlow 05 OCT 2014 at 1107hrs cst.png|Iowa State Flag Proposal No. 5 By: Stephen Richard Barlow 05 OCT 2014 at 1107hrs cst IA Flag Proposal Ben Karnell-1.png|IA Flag Proposal "Ben Karnell 1" IA Flag Proposal Ben Karnell-3.png|IA Flag Proposal "Ben Karnell 3" IA Flag Proposal Ben Karnell-4.png|IA Flag Proposal "Ben Karnell 4" US-IA flag proposal Ben Karnell (modified).png| IA Flag Proposal BigRed618.png|IA Flag Proposal "BigRed618" Iowa State Flag Proposal No 6 By Stephen Richard Barlow 07 OCT 2014 at 1154hrs cst.png|Iowa State Flag Proposal No. 6 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 07 OCT 2014 at 1154hrs cst US-IA flag proposal Hans 1.png| US-IA flag proposal Hans 2.png| Iowa.png|Iowa State Flag Symplistic Proposal. The only state with rivers on both sides, represented by the stripes. The two stars stand in for the two parts of Iowa’s motto: “Our Liberties We Prize, and Our Rights We Will Maintain.” By Ed Mitchell. 2013. Faded Iowa.png|Faded Original Iowa Flag, by Wcaden13 Iowa Flag(4).png|21st Century Iowa Flag, by Wcaden13 Hawkeye Militia.png|Iowa flag 15Iowa5theye.png|IA flag proposal "5thEye" iowabare.png|Serratted division to stand for the state rock of Geode which has a crystaline interior. Color set as per French National flag.Design by Rotten Ali. Iowa - Diagonal Tricolor.png|Iowa flag proposed by Ken Morton. This flag turns the French "Tricolour" on a 45 degree angle; the intent here is to reference the clipped parallelogram-like shape of the state of Iowa. The text and eagle, present on the current state flag, are eliminated for reasons of aesthetics and simplicity. Iowa - Stripes.png|My second design for an Iowa state flag - Posted by Ken Morton Screenshot 2018-07-20 at 09.42.51.png|A state, bordered by two rivers, with the golden circle in the center representing the sun and the corn harvest. By Dmitri McDonald, 2018. Iowa Redesign.png|"The Eye of the Hawk Flag" by SimplisticFlags. January 2019. (details) FleurDeLis&Eagle.png|A simplified and markedly more french take on the Iowan flag Proposal Flag of Iowa 1.svg|Proposal "less is more" for a flag for Iowa, taking off all letters and symbols of the current flag. The only drawback to this is that the flag looks a lot like the French flag. By Qaz Dec 2019 (details) Proposal Flag of Iowa 2.svg|Proposal "we have our own flag now" for a flag for Iowa. Dividing the flag in five equal bands of blue, white, red, white and blue makes it look less like a copy of the French flag, while still being related. By Qaz Dec 2019 (details) Category:Iowa Category:United States state Category:Vexillology/Vexillography Category:History